


Nannies and Winchesters

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Supernatural is my beauty product [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Dean Winchester - Freeform, Baby!Sam Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Female Reader, Funny, Gen, One Shot, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Team Free Will, Witch - Freeform, actually hope its funny, castiel - Freeform, ok maybe not so funny, reader - Freeform, team free will/reader - Freeform, team free will/you, witchery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being on a hunt with Team Free Will, when Dean and Sam get turned into babies by a witch. You and Castiel have to take care of them while looking for a reverse spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nannies and Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> First pubblished on Tumblr ( ~~since then I deleted the blog~~ ) (: 
> 
> This goes for my first request! Hope you like it. Sorry if it seems boring or else ahah I wrote this during the night and was half asleep. ^^
> 
> Comment or leave kudos, please! So I know if you like it :D

You got too late. The witch was standing in the middle of the room, laughing like she had just done something incredibly funny. When she saw that you and Castiel were standing right in front of her, she just smirked.

Castiel looked around the room but there were no sight of Dean and Sam. “Where are my friends?” He asked angrily, but also trying to keep calm.

As soon as you noticed, you grabbed the angel’s arm and pointed to the ground, a little confused and you couldn’t believe your eyes. “You made them disappear without their clothes, really?”

She laughed again, evilly. “Oh, don’t insult me, little one, that kind of magic is for begginers. I just turned them into babies.” She waved with one hand and disappeared after saying: “Have fun with your Winchesters!”

Both of you couldn’t react in time that the witch was already gone. You just walked slowly, approaching the clothes on the ground and then you saw them, two little babies sleeping through large clothes. You looked over to Castiel, both with questioning eyes and picked up the naked infants.

The angel just hold the one you supposed was Sam as he was a doll. “Y/n, what do we do now?”

The one you were holding, Dean, started crying as he peed on himself in your hands and all other your t-shirt. You panicked since that was the first time you were holding a baby. “I don’t know, Cas! But we can’t let them stay like this.” 

You reached down to pick up Dean’s shirt and wrapped him in it, then you motioned to Cas to do the same. “Better not make them catch a cold. The last thing I want is for a little pooping machine to get sick.”

You went back to the Impala and Cas tried to put baby Sam in your hands. “I drive.”  
You scowled. “You drive my ass! I’ve got the keys, you hold the babies.” So you passed little Dean to the angel and opened him the door for the passenger seat. As soon as he got into the car, you started it and drove off to the Man of Letters base.

***

"Why doesn’t he stop crying?" You complained sadly to Castiel, who had no problems with holdings Sam, that was dreaming peacefully in his arms. "Come on little Dean, stop wetting my shirt and fall asleep". You said as you were walking around the library cradling him.

Castiel put baby Sam in a temporary cradle made out of a large basket for clothes with blankets, to keep the infants warm. “Here, Y/n, give me Dean, so you can concentrate on finding the reverse spell.” As soon as Cas touched Dean, he calmed down and after a few minutes fell asleep.

An astonished look came to your face. “How did-” he motioned you to lower your voice to not wake baby Dean. So you just whispered to yourself: “Oh dear Lord, I guess I’m never going to have a child, they hate me.”

He put Dean in the basket and came to you, while you were reading some nonsense stuff about witchcraft, written in an old book with yellow pages. “I, ehm, didn’t know that humans can poop that much,” reffering to the little ones, “even when I was human for that short time I…” He stopped as soon as he saw your distusted face. “Oh, well, never mind.”

Three days passed since Dean and Sam had been turned into babies and there were no reverse spells for that kind of thing in the archives of the bunker nor on the internet. Plus, there were no signs of the witch that casted the spell on the boys and you were just running out of options, till Cas suggested a thing he had seen in a movie, while the babies were asleep.

"Why don’t you invent the reverse spell?" He said, like that could’ve been the easiest to do.

You froze staring at him. “Castiel, the only things you did these past three days were feeding, bathing and cradling those two pooping machines,” you almost burst crying histerically, “while I was awake working day and night on a way to make them grow up again and the only, I repeat, the only idea you come up with is to invent that damn spell?!” You laughed out of anger and then stopped. “I’m not a witch, but what the hell, let’s do this.”

After a few minutes you came back with a piece of crumpled paper and a white canlde, which you gave to Cas. He had lit the candle on one of the tables of the library and positioned Sam and Dean on each left and right side of it.

"Why the candle?" He asked. "Is it a witch thing?"

"I guess every which has a candle in her altar…" You took a moment to laugh silently at a pervy thought on your mind, but he seemed to get it the right way. "If this works, I’m going to call myself Vivian." But he didn’t actually know what you were talking about. "Vivian, witch disciple of Merlin, who learns the art of magic from him and also surpasses his own, to the point of even being able to imprison him in a tree, where it is said he still rests today."

He just gave you a sad look and replied: “I hope you don’t become evil like her, but I know you won’t, cause you have a sweet big heart, like you humans say.” He then smiled. “I think I’ll keep calling you Y/n, it shares part of your personality.”

Little time you spent with him, but just now you’ve realized how beautiful it is to have a friend like him. You smiled back and thanked him. “Now cut with the crap, I have to chant a spell. Oh,” you wanted to be sure about something, “if any kind of bad or evil thing happens, runaway with the babies.”

"I’ll be sure to do that," he assured you.

You cleared your throat and read the reverse spell you had invented out aloud. “Let justice be done, I chant to free these men, on whom curse was done,” as soon as you got to that line, the lights started flickering in the library, but you kept going, “so let them go back to how they were, I free them with this reverse spell!” 

Suddenly all the lights went off and as they came back slowly, Dean and Sam started growing older on the table in front of you till they reached their real age. Both of them got off the table and looked around counfused, while you were covering your eyes, since they were naked. Castiel smiled happily because the spell worked.

Dean covered himself and looked at you two. “What the hell happened and why do I smell like poop and milk?”

Sam didn’t say anything but gave you a questioning look and you replied quickly, bubbling and still covering your eyes: “Well, the witch turned you into pooping machines, then escaped and Castiel and I had to take care of you… Oh, Castiel give them something to cover themselves, for God’s sake!”

Later on you would the thanked by them and asked to stay with them in the bunker, so you could learn more about witchcraft and become a witch. You didn’t think twice about the offer and said yes, not just because you learned that you had potential skills, but because you loved being around Team Free Will and work together. You finally had a family to stay with.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you liked, please, I'd also appreciate if you would leave a comment with your thoughts about it! 
> 
> Thank you ♥
> 
>  
> 
>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
